


Four ways Kakà changed Cristiano (for the better) without knowing it, and one way Cristiano changed Kakà (probably not for the better) on purpose

by pendules



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendules/pseuds/pendules





	Four ways Kakà changed Cristiano (for the better) without knowing it, and one way Cristiano changed Kakà (probably not for the better) on purpose

1\. The first time they talk for real after they're Real Madrid players and living in Spain, it's different from what Ricky imagined. They have dinner and they talk about the club, and their former clubs (and it's weird, really, thinking of them like that - it will be for a while), and family and _life_ and football politics and actual politics and - it's different, and it's kind of nice. It's like catching up with a childhood friend after decades; it's like making a transition from acquaintances to something more in a single evening, an hour, a few moments of connection. It's all you need, really. They have contrasting opinions and starkly different tastes, but it's interesting. They're kind of fascinated by each other.

Cristiano wants to say, _You're not as innocent as you seem, are you?_

Just like Ricky wants to say—

"You're not as shallow as you seem, are you?" And maybe Ricky really didn't mean to say it out loud, but Cristiano's glad he did.

"I don't know. I'm just trying."

Trying _what_ , he isn't really sure. But he thinks it's the right answer to that question anyway.

But Ricky smiles and says, "Well, that's all anyone can ever really do."

 

2\. He hates tabloids. Sometimes. All the time. It's bad enough having photographers follow you around everywhere you go, but the rumours and the bullshit... He really does hate that sometimes. He's in a bad mood after training, and Ricky's always been intuitive about these things. So he comes over. He doesn't ask any stupid questions, because he understands that that really doesn't help.

Cristiano says, "I really hate people sometimes."

"You shouldn't bother with nonsense that people say."

"Well, you _would_ say that." And maybe it's harsh, but it's really fucking annoying how perfect Ricky is sometimes.

Cristiano is lucky, though, that he is also kind of annoyingly patient.

"I'm just saying... I'm saying that there are worse things. The people who know you, your friends, family, they don't care. You shouldn't either."

And he's still annoyed. But Ricky's right, maybe. Damn him.

 

3\. Cristiano doesn't think he likes kids. They actually seem to like him though, which is weird. Or maybe that's how whoever made all of this (Ricky's God) planned it to be. Maybe he likes irony. But Cristiano kind of loves Luca, though. He talks to him in Portuguese, and Spanish, and even some English sometimes. Ricky scolds him, tells him he's going to confuse the boy for life (says they're already confused themselves; it's exhausting sometimes, speaking one language at home, another at training, another to the press, another when he calls Sheva at night...).

Cristiano asks him once what it's like, really, being a father.

Ricky just pauses for a second, as if he's remembering something. Maybe it's the first time he saw his son, or something else, something random that he'd done or that one night that he'd looked up at him with those eyes and Ricky had felt it, had felt the weight of it, the importance, the miracle of it. (If he didn't already believe in God, his Luca's smiling face would be reason enough.)

Then he smiles. And he says, "It's the greatest thing you could feel. It's the greatest blessing."

 

A few weeks after, when the news is already old, he remembers that.

(Ricky had called, though, before.

He'd said, "I'm happy for you," and Cristiano knew it was slightly cautious, slightly hesitant - but completely heartfelt, like everything he ever says.

And he'd replied, "I'm happy too. Very happy.")

 

4\. He becomes his friend. He gives him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone is eager to point out their differences. And they _are_ different. But everyone's different, and everyone's the same. Everyone cares about the same things, after all. It's one thing he's always liked about football, and about this, about the lives they lead. It brings you close to people you would never meet or know any other way. People you have nothing in common with. Besides this. And this is important, the most important thing sometimes, the only thing that really matters sometimes. Playing with him, in the greatest club competition in the world, or in training, or a spontaneous kickabout at dark, reminds him of that. Of football on the simplest level. Two people and a ball. No words, no extraneous meaning or sentiment, just that. And that means more than anything else ever could sometimes.

 

5\. He becomes his friend. He gives him the benefit of the doubt. He knows Carol's slightly suspicious, and she voices her concern after a few months in Spain. Ricky defends him, and it, whatever _it_ was that they had, really.

"He's good for me. Maybe. It's good to see both sides of things. It's good to not judge. He's a good person."

And maybe that's taking it a little too far. But God wants us to give people a chance, though maybe he's a bit reluctant to use God and him in the same sentence.

It's too soon.

 

Cristiano throws an early surprise birthday party for him. In a strip club. After being mortified for half an hour or so, he lets himself have some fun. Which ends with him being so drunk that he almost loses his balance on the sidewalk after. Cristiano just laughs at him, head tilted up to the sky, and tells him he actually only had three drinks. But he helps him to his car and drives him back to his place.

Ricky's silent for a minute, doesn't get out, just sits there looking straight ahead and not at him.

"I keep telling myself that this - whatever this is - and _you_ are good for me. But none of this is good for me. And you, well, you're definitely very, very bad for me."

"Really?" There's surprise in his voice, but also humour.

"Yes. That is the conclusion I've arrived at."

Cristiano laughs then, loud and genuine.

Ricky turns to look at him now, and doesn't move when he leans in a little. And some more.

Then he's close, _tooclosetooclose_ , and he says, "You've never been corrupted, Ricardo?" The last syllable is still on his tongue when it touches Ricky's neck.

And, _God. GodGodGod._


End file.
